Twineedle (move)
Twineedle (Japanese: ダブルニードル Double Needle) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation V, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation I Twineedle inflicts damage, hitting the target twice per use. The second strike has a 20% chance of ing the target, unless the target is . Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, the second one will deal the same amount of damage. Twineedle will end immediately if the first strike breaks a . and will only acknowledge the second strike of this move. Generation II Each strike now does damage independently, and either of them can be a critical hit. Twineedle can Pokémon. Twineedle will now hit again if the first strike breaks a substitute. If the first strike breaks a substitute, the second strike can poison the target. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the target to . Generation III Twineedle can no longer poison Steel-type Pokémon. Twineedle is no longer able to cause the target to flinch if the user is holding a King's Rock. Generation IV Both of Twineedle's strikes now have an independent 20% chance of ing the target. Generation V onwards If the first strike activates the target's Focus Sash, Focus Band, or , the second one will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate again to prevent fainting, but this chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the target to . Description |An attack that strikes twice. The target may occasionally become poisoned.}} |Jabs the foe twice using stingers.}} |Stingers on the forelegs jab the foe twice.}} |Foreleg stingers jab twice and may poison.}} |The foe is stabbed twice with foreleg stingers. It may poison the foe.}} |The foe is stabbed twice by a pair of stingers. It may also poison the target.}} |The user damages the target twice in succession by jabbing it with two spikes. It may also poison the target.}} |The user damages the target twice in succession by jabbing it with two spikes. This may also poison the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |eff=Hits twice and has a 20% chance of poisoning each target with each hit. |users= }} Description |Hits the target twice, even at a distance. It may also leave the target poisoned, damaging it over several turns.}} |The enemy is stabbed twice by a pair of stingers. It may also poison the target.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Twineedle is the only non-Poison-type move that can under normal conditions. ** In Generation II only, Twineedle is the only move that can poison a Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=雙針 '' 雙頭針 |zh_cmn=雙針 / 双针 |hr=Dvostruka Bodlja |da=Tvenål |nl=Dubbelnaald |fi=Kaksoispistin (EP002) Kaksoisneula (EP077) |fr=Double-Dard |de=Duonadel |el=Δίδυμα Κεντριά |id=Jarum Ganda |it=Doppio Ago |ko=더블니들 Double Needle |pt_br=Agulhas Gêmeas (anime) Agulha Dupla (TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Agulha Dupla |sr=Četnička Bodlja |es=Doble Ataque Dobleataque |sv=Dubbelnål Dubbelgaddattack |tr=Çifte İğne |vi=Mũi Kim Đôi }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can jam de:Duonadel fr:Double-Dard it:Doppio Ago (mossa) ja:ダブルニードル pl:Twineedle zh:双针（招式）